


Přehmat

by thewhatever



Series: Eruri Week 2020 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boyfriend jacket, Canon Universe, Day 1, Eruri Week 2020, Fluff, M/M, omg they were roommates
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewhatever/pseuds/thewhatever
Summary: Aneb jak Levi k Erwinovu saku přišel.Eruri Week 2020, Day 1: Boyfriend Jacket
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Přehmat

Už od chvíle, kdy se Levi převalil na bok a otevřel oči, věděl, že dnešek nebude dobrý den. Jeho záda tuhle postel prostě nesnášela dobře a on obvykle litoval, že se Erwinem přecházející večer nechal přemluvit, aby si k němu přilehl. Tentokrát ale nedostal příležitost blonďáka probudit a dát mu své rozladění jasně najevo, aby viděl, co způsobil, protože jak zjistil, když se posadil, byl v místnosti sám. A to bylo zvláštní. Ano, Erwin měl dnes důležité jednání s Vojenskou policií a musel vyrazit dokonce ještě dřív, než obvykle vstávali, to ale neměnilo nic na tom, že Levie normálně probudilo i to, že si některý z vojáků trochu hlasitěji kýchl o dvě budovy vedle, natož když se jeho partner neochotně hrabal z postele. Tvrdý spánek prostě nebyl jeho styl. Možná proto se teď cítil, jako by dostal palicí po hlavě. Kdyby si svůj čaj včera večer osobně nepřipravoval, měl by za to, že mu do něj někdo něco hodil.

„Do prdele,“ zaklel, jen co se trochu rozkoukal, když mu neúnavně tikající hodiny, které ho vždycky tolik rozčilovaly, prozradily, že on už měl být také dávno na nohou. Ještě nikdy v životě se mu nepřihodilo, že by zaspal, v jeho případě se to zdálo snad až nemožné. Teď ale neměl čas zkoumat, co si to jeho rozbité spací návyky zase usmyslely. Nepřenesl by přes srdce, kdyby postel nechal jen tak rozházenou a odešel, takže ji v rychlosti ustlal, a spěchal si aspoň opláchnout obličej, než se oblekl. Dnes ho nečekal trénink ani nic podobného, díkybohu, takže na utahování výstroje ušetřil dobrých pár minut. Stačila mu čistá košile a kalhoty. Po obutí bot už jenom sebral z opěradla židle černé sáčko, protože počasí za oknem vypadalo nic moc, a s lehkým bouchnutím dveří zmizel na chodbu.

Venku opravdu foukalo, takže jen co opustil vnitřní prostory, chtěl si sako obléknout. Za chůze, protože vážně spěchal, ale zastavil se, jelikož tady něco nehrálo. Levou ruku už měl v rukávu celou, ale nějak z něj čouhaly jenom konečky jeho prstů. Sako si z ramene zase stáhl a detailněji si ho prohlédl. Jasně. Nebylo jeho, patřilo Erwinovi. Tímhle by se snad i mohl v noci přikrýt místo peřiny, jak velké pro něj bylo.

„No to si ze mě děláš prdel,“ zabručel sám sobě pod nos a na vteřinu zvážil, že by se otočil na patě a skočil si pro něco svého. U brány do komplexu Legie už ale viděl stát vozy a netrpělivě postávající dodavatele jen se dvěma vojáky, kteří měli dnes hlídku a kteří nebyli kompetentní zásoby přebrat. Takže Levi zanadával ještě jednou, ale sako si prostě jen přehodil přes předloktí, nedbaje nízké teploty okolního vzduchu, a rychlým krokem pokračoval přímo k nim.

„Dobré ráno, kapitáne!“ salutovali vojáci okamžitě. Levi pozdravil pouhým kývnutím.

„Tak jsem tady, vemte to dovnitř,“ pobídl obtloustlého dodavatele, kterého následně zaslechl mrmlat nějaké „no to je dost“, když se k němu chlápek otočil zády. Levi se pro jednou pro dobro všech rozhodl tvářit, že nic neslyšel. Dnes ráno neměl nervy se s kýmkoliv dohadovat.

Levi musel být osobně přítomen celému vykládání zásob. Měl totiž za úkol zkontrolovat, že dorazilo všechno, za co platili. Už tak nebylo jednoduché zajistit pro Legii nějaké peníze navíc, takže se rozhodně hodilo nenechat se následně ošidit, i kdyby bez zlého úmyslu obchodníků. Normálně se o tohle staral Erwin jakožto velitel, ale vzhledem k jeho dnešní nepřítomnosti Levi převzal většinu jeho povinností. A tímhle strávil téměř celé dopoledne. K ruce mu sice byli Nanaba, Lynne, Gelgar, Henning a Tomas, na které byl spoleh a zbytečně se od práce ničím nezdržovali, dnes jim však přivezli nejen potraviny a krmivo pro koně, ale také nějaké vybavení právě ke koním, zbrusu nové čepele a několik dalších součástek k 3DMG, takže i když vozy zastavily až u skladů, zkrátka to trvalo. A přestože se Levi neflákal, nebyla tohle až taková fyzická námaha, že by se měl v dnešním počasí zapotit. Po dvaceti minutách ho ledový vítr přiměl hodit si to obrovské sako na sebe. Do rukávů už ruce znovu nestrkal, nechal si sáčko pouze přehozené přes ramena. Chvilku se bál, že mu při práci bude padat, ale bylo na něj tak velké, že jej potřeboval trochu upravit jen občas, drželo se ho zodpovědně. A musel uznat, že v něm bylo teplo.

„Všechno v pořádku,“ zhodnotil nakonec, když bylo všechno vyloženo a uskládáno na svém místě. Stvrdil to dodavatelům také svým podpisem a byl rád, že konečně vypadli. On sám už také potřeboval být někde jinde. Koutkem oka mu ale neuniklo, jak si tam Mikeho jednotka něco šuškala mezi sebou a přísahal by, že slyšel něco o „velkém saku“. „A vy snad nemáte už nic na práci?“ obrátil se k pětičlenné skupince, která se pod jeho zamračeným pohledem hned přestala uculovat.

„Ne- teda ano, kapitáne,“ vykoktal Gelgar, jakoby přichycen při činu, „už jdeme!“ dušoval se. Ostatní to horlivě odkývali, všichni zasalutovali a opravdu se klidili.

„Tch,“ odfrkl si Levi a podíval se dolů na ten obrovský kus oblečení. Vážně to na něm nepřehlédnutelně viselo. Nehodlal ale přece zmrznout. Určitě si ho tedy nesundával, když teprve teď mířil vyzvednout poštu. Převzal vše, co bylo adresováno Erwinovi – pochopitelně byli domluvení, že Levi mohl všechno otevřít. Některé záležitosti bylo nutné vyřídit obratem a Levi určitě mínil udělat z toho všeho papírování i něco navíc, aby Erwinovi tato jednodenní nepřítomnost nezpůsobila žádný skluz. Už tak se hrbil za stolem v pracovně u svíčky do noci déle, než se Leviovi líbilo. Když ale viděl, kolik toho dnes přišlo, vlastně se vůbec nedivil, že Erwinovi tohle vyřizování zabíralo pokaždé tolik času.

Čtení nikdy nebylo Leviovou silnou stránkou. Stejně jako psaní mu to šlo pomalu, protože to zrovna moc často nevyužíval. Vzal si proto práci s sebou dokonce k obědu, aby ušetřil nějaký čas a reálně něco dokončil. V jídelně to ale šumělo hovorem, takže se mu o to hůř soustředilo.

„Kapitáne Levi!“ vyrušil ho od louskání písmenek Petřin hlas. Znělo to docela naléhavě, zvedl tedy hlavu od textu k člence jeho oddílu, která se zničehonic přihnala k jeho stolu.

„Ano?“ pobídl ji, aby mu pověděla, co měla na srdci. Následující těžký výdech zněl daleko otráveněji a unaveněji, než zamýšlel, a tak vlastně doufal, že to Petra neslyšela. To papírování mu prostě nedělalo dobře.

„Já, no- omlouvám se, že vás ruším takhle u jídla,“ začala už ne tolik nahlas a po tvářích se jí opět rozlila stejná červeň jako téměř pokaždé, kdy s kapitánem mluvila. Rozpačitě sklopila pohled, nejspíš si vážně připadala špatně, že se tady zjevila takhle uprostřed oběda. „Snažím se vás už ale sehnat hodnou chvíli, tak abyste se mi zase neztratil. Jde o to, že včera večer přišli na to, že zatéká do stáje. Je potřeba to vyřešit už dneska, večer by mělo zase pršet,“ vysvětlila, proč to tolik spěchalo.

„Dobře. Dojím a budu tam,“ přislíbil Levi a začal skládat rozložené dopisy. Petra se na něj ještě pousmála, ale pak už se vypařila stejně rychle, jako se před minutkou objevila. Levi do sebe bez zdržování naházel oběd, kterého se doteď sotva dotkl, a začal se sbírat k odchodu. Erwinovo sako měl odložené na lavici, na které seděl. Pořád neměl čas jít ho vyměnit za své. Teď se ale velké kapsy hodily, povedlo se mu do nich uschovat všechny spisy, aniž by cokoliv pokrčil. Sako si pak přes sebe zase přehodil, protože přestože se o něco málo oteplilo, pořád to nebyla žádná sláva.

„Páni, Levi!“ žasla Hanji, se kterou se potkal hned před vchodem. Hnědé oči za brýlemi si ho celého důkladně prohlédly. „To je nová móda? Já jen, že v tom vypadáš ještě prťavější než obvykle,“ rozesmála se, jako by si vůbec nevšimla Leviova vražedného pohledu.

„Drž zobák,“ zavrčel Levi.

„Ale no tak, hned se nečerti,“ uklidňovala ho s našpulenými rty, „docela ti to sluší.“

„Hanji, já tě varuju,“ upozornil ji.

„Jen by mě teda ani ve snu nenapadlo, že se ti bude po Erwinovi hned takhle moc stýskat,“ neodpustila si další rýpnutí a široce se zazubila. No hned na to vypískla, jak jen taktak uhnula, když se po ní Levi ohnal. Ne že by se přestala smát. Vyplázla na svého kamaráda jazyk a pak se hnala do bezpečí budovy. Levi se znovu podíval na to sako. S dalším fouknutím mrazivého větru si ale povzdechl, místo sundávání si látku přitáhl blíž k tělu a pokračoval ke stájím. Nic horšího než Hanji už ho stejně snad nemohlo čekat.

Děravá střecha se rozhodně nejevila jako neřešitelný problém a Levi rozhodl, že to zvládnou bez problémů opravit sami, že nebylo třeba nikoho volat. Situace se ale zkomplikovala, když objevili, co ty díry způsobilo. Těsně pod střechou se jim na trámech zabydlely kuny. S Petrou a Guntherem tak měli o zábavu na odpoledne postaráno. Stejně ale Leviovi přišlo – a možná už byl paranoidní – že víc než po kunách se oba vojáci dívali po jeho velkém saku.

„Ty vole, to byl zase den,“ ulevil si Levi, jen co se večer vrátil do pokoje. Venku už se tou dobou stmívalo. Mraky na obloze a počínající déšť světlu taky nepřispěly. Na stole však už plápolal plamínek svíčky a Erwin si, sedě na kraji postele, zouval boty. Zřejmě také před chvilkou přišel. Teď se ale podíval na tmavovláska a tiše se zasmál.

„Pozice velitele není jen tak, co?“

„Když se ti všechno zrovna nesere, tak to nemusí být tak zlé,“ zhodnotil Levi otráveně. „Ve stáji se nám zabydlely zasrané kuny. Ale už jsme se jich snad zbavili,“ informoval Erwina o hlavní náplni svého dnešního dne.

„Dobrá práce,“ ocenil Erwin, „jinak žádné problémy?“ zajímal se.

„Nic, co by stálo za řeč,“ usoudil Levi a přešel až k blonďákovi, který ho k tomu nataženou rukou pobízel.

„Od kdy nosíš moje oblečení?“ poukázal na sako i Erwin a pohladil Levie přes látku po nadloktích. Levi obrátil oči v sloup.

„Ráno jsem ho vzal omylem a pak neměl čas jít se převlíknout. A venku je dneska kosa jak sviňa,“ vysvětlil. „To je taky kvůli tomu, že si neuklízíš věci, kam patří,“ zabručel a chtěl si sako konečně sundat. Už ho vážně štvalo, jak na to všichni neustále upozorňovali. Erwinovy ruce mu to však znemožnily a popotáhly ho o ten kousek níž do krátkého polibku.

„Sluší ti to,“ pověděl Erwin s upřímným pousmáním, když se od Leviových rtů po pár vteřinách odtáhl.

„Tch, jasně. Vypadá to směšně.“

„Já bych řekl, že spíš docela rozkošně,“ posoudil Erwin a radši Levie políbil znovu, když viděl, že tahle lichotka kapitána jenom víc dráždila. „Navíc, teď už to aspoň dává smysl.“

„Co dává smysl?“ nerozuměl Levi a nechápavě svraštil obočí.

„Mike mi dnes u večeře říkal, že se ho Nanaba ptala, jestli spolu náhodou my dva nemáme nějaký poměr nebo tak něco,“ zasmál se Erwin.

„Oh,“ vydechl nejdřív Levi jenom. Stejně mu to ale připadalo zvláštní. „Co to s tím má co dělat?“ zeptal se pak.

„Tak hádám, že cizí oblečení nenosíš jen tak. A občas se tohle děje. Že muž ženě půjčí třeba svůj kabát, když je zima.“

„Když jsem se koukal naposledy, tak jsem teda ještě ženská nebyl,“ poznamenal Levi s nakrčeným nosem a tím Erwina znovu rozesmál. „A co jsi teda Mikemu řekl?“

„Že spolu nic nemáme, samozřejmě,“ odpověděl Erwin. Museli to držet v tajnosti. Taková aféra, ať už byly jejich city opravdové, jak chtěly, by Legii určitě moc nepomohla. Zároveň jim však bylo jasné, že Mike o nich dávno věděl a taková Hanji minimálně něco důvodně tušila. Drby a spekulace se mezi Průzkumníky určitě šířily a tím dneškem Levi asi jen přilil oleje do ohně. Jen si prostě museli dát pozor a nesměli veřejně nic přímo potvrdit. „Tak si ale říkám, jestli bych pro jistotu neměl zkontrolovat, jestli opravdu nejsi ženská,“ řekl Erwin pak a vyzývavě se na Levie podíval, zatímco mu rukama pomalu sjížděl po zádech dolů.

„Zapomeň, nic spolu přece nemáme,“ zamítl Levi a konečně ze sebe sako svlékl. O vteřinu později přistálo Erwinovi na hlavě a Levi se mu vykroutil. „Jdu se vychcat, to to taky úspěšně zkontroluju,“ prohlásil a vykročil ke dveřím.

„Levi, tohle není fér,“ postěžoval si Erwin až ublíženě. Když si sako stáhl z hlavy, rozcuchané vlasy mu zůstaly padat do čela. „Měl jsem opravdu náročný den.“

„Já vím,“ řekl Levi. Mírně pozvednutý koutek jeho úst naznačoval, že to odmítnutí nemyslel až tak vážně. Ostatně, on sám měl za sebou perný den. Moc rád se nechá přivést na jiné myšlenky.


End file.
